His secret longing
by namvd
Summary: A story about Sasuke being in love with Naruto, but is not sure if Naruto feels the same. Both NPV and SPV
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so don't yell at me too loudly pleas

BTW, I almost finished the second part so I will be uploading that in like, a week, give or take a day

* * *

NPV

Riding on his bike at top speed a schoolboy named Naruto was about to get late for his first class. When he arrives at KonohaAcademy he quickly throws his bike in a rack and runs towards the doors. A few seconds later when he arrives at his locker the bell rings. Hastily searching for his keys he realizes he had not locked his bike and his keys were still there. Running out of time he was about to hurry back outside when he saw Sasuke with his keys. Sasuke was a student in a year higher than Naruto and they would always stand in the same group during lunchtime.

SPV

"I think you forgot something," he said while handing back the keys. Happily taking the keys from him Naruto hastily sighted: "Sempai, how could I ever thank you? You saved my life." Sasuke was halfway trough saying no problem when Naruto ran past him muttering: "Sorry, I really can't be late in this class." Sasuke looked him run away. To himself he said: "He really is shy, I will have to do something about that."

Later that day when it finally was time for lunch Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't there, even though his psychopath of a girlfriend was present. When he asked Sakura where Naruto was, she answered: "I really don't know. I just had English class with him. Maybe he went to the bathroom or something." The break slowly crept by without Naruto ever showing up.

Later that day when Sasuke was changing classrooms he finally saw Naruto. He sped up until he walked next to him and immediately asked: "Where were you during lunch?" Trying to avoid Sasuke, Naruto said: "I'm sorry; I had to talk to my teacher. Also, my next class is starting so bye." And yet again he walked away leaving Sasuke behind.

NPV

What should he have said? Thank you for always being there for me? Thank you for helping me at times when nobody else was willing to lift a finger to help him? Will you be there for me always, even in future times? Naruto thought that it would be impossible to ever tell that guy how he truly felt. He said to himself: "I have a girlfriend and I like her. Why do I even think I have feelings for a guy like that? I'm sure I'm not gay. Why else would I have a girlfriend?" Pushing his stream of thoughts aside he tried to focus on class but his thought kept wandering off for the rest of the lesson, the rest of the day even.

SPV

Sasuke was worried about the reactions Naruto had given him. He reassured himself: "If he does not have the same feelings towards me I will force them upon him. I will make him feel like I do. I made my move, now I will have to wait for the result."

NPV

After a long and tiring day of school he said goodbye to Sakura, who was picked up by her parents, and continued towards his bike. When he was standing next to his bike he noticed something weird: his bike was locked, but the key in his hand was missing the top part. After further inspection he noticed that the missing piece was still inside the lock. There was no way he would be able o fix that. Completely stressing out about how he would get home he became aware of a vague sound of a running engine. He turned around and saw Sasuke in a fancy car and it was obvious Sasuke was looking at him. Then Sasuke stepped out of the car and walked towards him.

SPV

His plan seemed to work. Looking at Naruto he said: "That is what I was trying to tell you before but you wouldn't let me finish. When I locked your bike I tried to take out the key but it broke off and it is stuck. The janitor told me it is impossible to fix. If you like you can ride along with me; I have been to your house before." Naruto pulled a weird face and reacted: "You have?" "Yes, I was invited to your birthday but I had to leave early and missed all the fun." "Oh yeah, back then. Are you sure it is okay for me to go along? Won't it be too much trouble?" Sasuke smiled and shook his head. He loaded Narutos's bike in the trunk of the car and held the door open for him. "Please make yourself comfortable, I borrowed this car so please don't make too big of a mess." Sasuke said as politely as he could. Then Sasuke also got into the car and off they drove.


	2. Chapter 2

NPV

Not too long after they left the school grounds Naruto noticed that they were driving in the wrong direction. He mentioned it to Sasuke but he responded that he had to take a different route because that would be faster. After about 15 minutes Sasuke stopped the car in front of a big, no, a huge mansion. "Where are we, this is definitely not my house." He asked Sasuke. Sasuke answered: "No, this is my house. I have to pick something up. I don't want to leave you alone in the car so please come along."

SPV

They left the car in front of the mansion and Sasuke led Naruto inside trough the gigantic entrance. They had arrived in hall that could have been one from a palace. "Please, come this way." Sasuke said to Naruto while he pointed towards the stairs. "We have to go down, that is where I left my stuff." "What is it what we have to pick up? And why do you live in such a big house." Naruto asked suspiciously. "To the first question: you will see, and to the second question: I can not tell you." He took Naruto by a firm grip around his wrist and half dragged him down the stairs. "The basement is my room, which is where we have to go." Naruto was now getting a little scared. Sasuke noticed the change of mood and loosened the grip on Narutos's wrist. "I'm not going to kill you or anything." In his head he finished the sentence: at least not yet, my toy. He had to hold in a smile, they were finally where he had wanted to complete the plan.

NPV

Naruto looked trough the room and one of the first things he noticed was the massive king sized bed. As he was looking at it, Sasuke pushed him on bed so he had his hands free to close the door. "W-why am I here. W-why did you just close the door? I w-want to leave, now. Please?" Naruto shoves to the wall on the far side of the bed to get away from Sasuke. "It is cute to see you struggling like that. It is almost a bunny running away from an eagle. My little bunny." Naruto was now freaking out. The smile on Sasuke's face broadened. "Don't try to run away, my little bunny. There is nowhere to run to. And don't even think about calling for help. Nobody will ever hear you scream."

SPV

Finally the last part, Sasuke thought. This is the moment that I have been waiting for; I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. He closed in on Naruto, pinning him on the bed. Naruto began to shiver and tears welled up in the corners of the boys eyes. Softly Sasuke licked away the tears that rolled down Narutos face. Naruto now froze, unable to do anything against the guy on top of him. Carefully Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. His soft and gentle kiss became greedier and he forced his tongue in Naruto's mouth.

NPV

Slowly Naruto realised what was happening and he finally understood. This was the thing that he had secretly been waiting for. He kissed Sasuke back and he felt something hardening in his pants. Sasuke smiled against his lips and whispered: "Is that something in your pocket or are you just happy to hold me?" He answered by fiercely kissing Sasuke. Sasuke went and pulled off Narutos t-shirt and Naruto did the same to Sasuke. Now continuing to the pants Naruto whispered: "Please be gentle with me, sempai." Sasuke pulled off his pants and answered. "It might hurt but remember: nobody can hear you. You can scream all you want, my little bunny."

* * *

That seems a fitting ending... I think...


End file.
